Surprise
by K and Jazz
Summary: Ino promised him a surprise if he promised to stop smoking. This is definitely a surprise he will never forget.


**Author: **K

**Rating: **MA

**Disclaimer: ** I own only my story.

* * *

><p>''Well isn't this great,'' she started, ''you'll be leaving us again.'' she stated with a small pout.<p>

He rolled his eyes. ''You know I'm an important Chūnin. I have to do stuff like this against my will. At least I'm not leaving Konoha again.'' he mumbled while reaching for his pocket.

''Yeah Ino. You should be use to this by now. It's not new or anything.'' Chōji responded while pulling out a bag of chips.

She rolled her baby blue eyes. ''Whatever, that's not the point. Every time Shikamaru leaves us to do Chūnin stuff, we don't see him and we're put on different teams for other stupid missions.''

''Get use to it Ino. Tsunade wouldn't have it any other way. Besides, the mission isn't till next month, she's just telling me in advance.'' he stated before slipping the cigarette in his mouth.

Her eyes narrowed. ''Well, that's good to know, but hold it right there. Don't light that cigarette.''

He looked up at her with the cancerous stick still in his mouth and lighter already settled in hand ready to light it. ''Why not?''

''Because I'm sick of you smoking. You know this is shaving years off your life?'' she said while snatching the white stick out of his mouth.

''Hey! Let me do what I wanna do. Besides, you never told Asuma-sensei the same thing when he was around.'' he trailed while taking out another cigarette.

Her blue eyes softened and she dropped the stick in his lap. ''He was our sensei and older than us. I had no right to tell him what to do. Not to mention Kurenai was probably already getting on his case about it anyway.''

Shikamaru gave her a look before putting the extra cigarette back in the box. ''What does it matter if I stop?''

''Hello, like I said before, it's shaving years off of your life whether you like it or not. Not to mention that if you stop… I'll give you a surprise, whatever you wanna call it.'' she said while looking him in the eyes with a smile.

He arched an eyebrow and blew smoke from his mouth. ''What kind of surprise?''

She rolled her eyes as the smoke drifted in the air and waved it away. ''You'll see and I promise you'll like it.''

He took another puff while thinking it over. ''How long do I have to stay away from smoking before I get my surprise?''

''…Hm… a month. Four weeks clean and you'll get your surprise.'' she mumbled to herself.

Chōji finished swallowing a couple of his chips before commenting. ''Wow… that's a long time to wait for a surprise. It better be good.''

Ino smiled. ''Trust me Chōji, it'll be good. And you'll hear about it.''

Both of the boys shared a look before they went back to their addictions in hand. ''So after this cigarette, I have to stop?'' he questioned while nearing the end of his release.

She sighed. ''How many cigarettes do you have left in the pack?''

''Three.'' he mumbled while taking a peek in the box.

''Fine, just finish those first and you have to quit cold turkey. Got it?'' she asked while pointing a slim finger in his face.

''I got it Ino.'' he mumbled while tucking the small box back in his jacket.

''Good,'' she claimed with a smile, ''I'll see you guys later.'' she shouted while walking in the other direction.

Chōji popped his chip bag to get the remaining crumbs before giving Shikamaru a look. ''Do you think her surprise will be worth it?''

He looked at Ino's retreating form. ''Knowing her, she'll make it worth it.''

''Hm. True… well if you think you're gonna crack and you need a cigarette, call me if you need help. You're gonna need it. Quitting cold turkey is a pretty tough thing to do… especially with the whole Chūnin crap coming up.'' Chōji stated while stuffing the noisy bag in his pocket.

Shikamaru fought the urge to glare at his best friend. ''Thanks a lot for the reminder Chōji.''

''No problem,'' he mumbled while searching for another bag of chips, ''aw man… it looks like I left my extra bag of chips at home. Wanna get some barbeque?''

''Sure… if you pay for half.''

'' Hmm, okay. Let's go!''

Shikamaru watched as his friend took off. He knew he was going to need a cigarette after the amount of money he was mostly going to spend on Chōji. Money was the main reason why he smoked. He was trying to get a place of his own, and spending money everyday on his best friend wasn't the way to earn his own place. Even though his parents would gladly give him a place, he preferred to be the good kid and do everything himself. Despite the fact that the thought of it made him smoke, he learned to live with it.

Another reason why he smoked was because it actually did help him relax. The first puff of the cigarette was what made him addicted to it within the first two weeks. The way the nicotine in his blood stream slowed him down, was what got him through the day with ease. Just everything about the cancerous substance was able to actually make him feel good. He also knew that the effect of it was purely physiological. It wasn't benefiting him in the slightest bit, but he couldn't help but stay on it. He wasn't just doing it because his previous mentor did it, but it was a habit he did pick up from him, even though it's been three years since his death.

Sure it was killing his lungs and other parts of his body, sure he'd age pretty hard when he got older, sure those stupid white sticks were fucking him up internally and externally, but it was his only escape from stress. Alcohol was definitely no good. It can kill people the first time around they try it. Not to mention it made you do stupid things and you can't function the same if you drink too much of it. He definitely needed to function since he was a Chūnin. He couldn't come in with a hang over and expect to get things done. Smelling like cigarettes was easier than that.

Shikamaru knew one thing for sure. Ino was right. He needed to quit. Even though most of the side effects weren't present now, they would be in the future. He didn't need cancer, the loss of his fitness, loss of breath when barely doing anything, loss of taste buds, and like Ino said, years shaved off of his life. He wanted to follow through his plan of marrying a regular girl who isn't too ugly and not too pretty. Have two children, first a girl, then a boy. Retire after his daughter is married and his son becomes a successful ninja, and spend the rest of his life playing shōgi. Then die of old age before his wife. If he had to quit smoking just to get to that dream, he'd do it.

''What's wrong with you?! You've been acting all… antsy and lame lately. What's going on?'' the blonde asked with his drink inches from his lips.

''Naruto's actually right you know. You've been snapping more easily lately.'' Kiba added.

Both them of then were right. This was only the end of the first week and he was already, kind of on edge. By kind of on edge he meant that he was already semi loosing his fucking mind. He was constantly jittery and moody. Shikamaru rolled his eyes and took a sip of his own drink. ''I'm fine. Nothing to worry about.''

Chōji fought the urge to scoff while eating his chips. His friend was such a liar. ''He's not fine. It's only been the first week of him not smoking thanks to Ino.''

He gave his husky best friend a look. ''Thanks a lot Chōji.''

Naruto and Kiba shared a look. ''You're actually gonna listen to Ino about not smoking? What's come over you?'' asked the dog lover.

''I really don't even kn–.''

''He's only doing it because she promised him a surprise.'' Chōji cut him off while opening more chips.

Shikamaru looked at his friend like he was crazy. Since when did he wanna talk and not eat? ''Would you shut up please? Plus it's not just for that. I need to quit anyway, my mom has been nagging me too.''

Naruto started to laugh at the two of them. ''Well I'm glad that you wanna quit now. But wait, a surprise? What kind of surprise?''

''I don't know. She just said you'll see and I promise you like it.'' he mumbled before taking a sip out of his cup.

A brown eyebrow quirked at the said statement with a smirk. "She really said that? I dunno… that sounds kinda sexual to me."

"I was thinking the same damn thing!" Naruto claimed while giving Shikamaru a questioning look.

He just rolled his eyes at the two of them and continued sipping his drink. "There's no way Ino would even consider that. We're teammates and nothing more."

"Heh, as far as your concerned. Who knows Shika, that talkative blonde could have the hots for you." Kiba said while gesturing with his eyebrows.

Shikamaru just rolled his eyes. "You guys don't know Ino like me and Chōji do."

Naruto shrugged. "That may be true, but you never know, shit happens…."

"Well they do have a point Shikamaru." Chōji answered while nearing the end of his chip bag.

He looked at his best friend in slight disbelief. "You're actually listening to this idiots?"

"Hey! We're the idiots that could be right, don't shoot us down just yet." Kiba stated firmly.

Shikamaru looked at the three of them tersely before finishing his drink. "That's it, I'm out of here."

"Have fun wanting to smoke!" shouted Naruto.

As the upset Shikamaru slowly walked, he realized that Naruto was right. He really wanted to smoke after a bar meet up like that, but of course he couldn't. Quitting cold turkey was pretty damn hard, sure like any smoker he thought it would be easy and he wouldn't be craving the nicotine so often, but now it was all he could think about. The side effects of quitting was what making it the hardest. First off he felt kind of depressed, which he didn't understand, perhaps he just missed doing something with his hand to smoke the cigarette. Then he felt bored, playing shōgi with his dad and beating him so many times was losing its spark and hanging out Chōji and the guys didn't faze him. He hasn't even seen Ino once since she proposed this stupid quitting thing. It was like she didn't care to check up on him.

The guys were right when they noticed how antsy and how fast he got angry. His alarm clock made him so angry on the third day that he swiped it off the desk since he couldn't fall asleep in the first place. The quitting was giving him a small case of insomnia with him being crazy tired at the same time. The alarm clock was giving him a headache and he was cold enough that he didn't want to get out of his bed to turn it off the simple way by pressing the button. Of course the annoyance didn't stop there. Sometimes without warning while trying to train, his breath would become shallow or he'd start wheezing like a wimp. The list was endless, but since quitting was a pain in the ass, he began to wonder what his body was going through while he still was smoking. Maybe this quitting thing was what he really needed all along.

* * *

><p>Ino took out her ponytail and haphazardly ran her fingers through her long blonde hair to spread it out. "Ah, that always feels so good."<p>

Sakura looked over at her and scoffed. "I don't get why you just don't cut your hair again pig. Summer just started and it's gonna be getting hotter soon."

The blonde rolled her eyes and reached for her bottle of water. "I'm sorry forehead, but long hair is my thing and I wouldn't like it any other way. I wouldn't want short lame hair like yours that you can't do anything to."

Her green eyes narrowed and flicked the water bottle while she was drinking it, which caused her to spill some on her bikini top. "Well my short lame hair is easier to take care of and less of a hassle to worry about year round."

She sloshed some water on Sakura's bikini and stuck her tongue out. "Be that as it may, I love my long flowing blonde hair. Plus it's something to grab onto during sex." She finished with a wink.

Sakura brushed off the water and shot her a glare and then rolled her eyes. "Cut it out with that, you're a virgin and you know it."

Ino huffed. "Yeah, thanks for reminding me. Can we move on to another subject other than my non-sex life? We're here on the beach for a week of ninja free stuff. I just wanna enjoy it and not think about stuff that upsets me."

Yes on the beach they were. The only beach within Konoha limits that wasn't too horrible and held somewhat type of beauty. Tsunade was being as generous as she could by giving the girls the week off after a couple of tiring weeks of working at the hospital with many people returning more than banged up and bruised. More like in need of many stitches, broken bones, internal bleeding, surgery, bedside watch, and the list went on. Sure there were a lot of medics, but a majority of them were either out or going back for some type of medical training thanks to Shizune and Tsunade wanting all the medical staff to be up to date and ready for everything and anything. Doing all that work was definitely a pain in the ass, but the pain in the ass turned into a sweet vacation for them to choose to do whatever they please everyday of the week. So far it's been the spa, shopping, getting their nails done, and hot springs. Now for their final three days, it was going to be the beach.

She looked at her friend and shrugged while reaching for her bag. "So, what's this news I hear about Shikamaru stopping cold turkey with the cigarettes?" she asked while rubbing on some sunscreen.

Ino looked over at her friend and let a smirk grace her lips. "I want him to quit, so he's gonna quit. Besides, it's only been the second week."

Sakura raised her eyebrows. "Really? It's that simple? You tell him to quit and he quits while you and me get to sit on the beach? That's just not real life. I know you're a queen at nagging Chōji and him into the ground, but not _that_ good."

She scoffed and snatched the sunscreen out of her hands. "You're as much of a nag as I am. Plus, yes it's just that easy. Where'd you hear about him quitting anyway?"

"Who else is a huge big mouth other than you? Naruto of course."

"Hah, you get your gossip from your boyfriend? That's cute. And I can keep a couple secrets forehead." She retorted to her friend.

Sakura's green eyes narrowed. "Even after all these years you still call him that and you still know it's not true, but whatever you say pig. I still say you're up to no good with this making Shikamaru quit plan of yours."

Ino placed a face full of fake shock with her hand touching her cheek. "Me? Up to no good? You really don't know me well Sakura. I would never do something like that. I just want my teammate to be healthy."

"Oh really? I'm pretty sure you have something else up your sleeves." She shot back while reaching for her sunglasses and started to stare out into the crashing waves.

Ino copied her actions, but laid back on her towel with her hands behind her head. "So what if I do?"

"Well, I would like to know this plan of yours to see if it's safe and so that nobody gets hurt or heartbroken."

"Heh, I can assure you no one will get hurt or heartbroken. And it'll be safe if me and him use protection…."

Sakura's neck turned to look down on her friend. "So all of this is a plot to get in his pants and so you can have a sex life?"

"Yes, yes it is." She replied with a smile.

"And let me guess, he doesn't know about the sex part?"

"Nope, no he doesn't."

"Gosh Ino, you're such a whore." She stated playfully while shaking her head.

Ino giggled. "Yes, yes I am."

* * *

><p>"Look Chōji, you're actually gonna have to pay half for this, I'm running low on funds again." He mumbled to himself while looking at the barbeque bill.<p>

Chōji waved off what his friend said and began reaching for a piece of pork. "I know, I know, you're not getting many jobs as a ninja right now. But shouldn't more money be in your pocket since you stopped buying cigarettes?"

Shikamaru shrugged and reached for a piece of meat of his own. "I guess."

He paused from putting the meat in his mouth and gave his friend a look. "How much did you save within these three weeks so far?"

His dark brown eyes drifted off to across the room with a sigh. "I only saved eighteen dollars and ninety cents."

"Only? Shikamaru imagine what you could be saving in months and years and the rest of your life. You could buy me barbeque more often." He stated before snagging a piece of meat off of Shikamaru's side.

He rolled his eyes and reached for more flesh to place on the hot grill. "Be that as it may, I rather buy more important things."

"Like what?"

"It doesn't matter what I wanna buy, the point is I could actually buy more stuff in the near future."

Chōji kept looking at the sizzling meat, but not nodded at his friend's statement. "Well, other than the barbeque that you're gonna end up buying me anyway, have you had any bad cravings this week?"

Shikamaru folded his arms and leaned back against the cushioning of the booth and thought back on it. "Believe it or not, not really. Just the first two weeks are the hardest. I didn't even realize I use to smoke until I felt the lighter in my pocket and I reached for that pocket in the front of my Chūnin jacket."

"Hm, well that's real good improvement. You only have one more week, I'm sure you'll survive."

"You make one week sound so easy. You weren't the one smoking everyday for a year and a half."

He shrugged. "You're right, but you're Shikamaru. The genius we all know and love, I'm sure you can tough it out. Especially till Ino gets back and you get your _surprise_."

His eyes narrowed from across the table at his friend. "Thanks for reminding she went on a vacation without our knowledge _and_ she's yet to come look for me to see what kind of progress I've made. I bet she's forgotten about this plan of hers to make me quit."

"Oh whatever, I heard the hospital conditions were hardcore those couple of weeks. Let her relax as much as she can. Plus she'll find you when the time is right. Ino wouldn't nicotine deprive you for three weeks only for her to forget about you and her whole entire plan."

Shikamaru sighed and closed his eyes. "Stop making excuses for her. What's done is done. I wouldn't start smoking again after quitting for three weeks anyway, so it doesn't make a difference."

Chōji reached over to flip the half way finished meat. "You're right once again, but have you even thought about what this so called surprise could be?"

"It's not sex."

"I didn't say it was!"

"I'm sure you were thinking it like Naruto and Kiba."

"Yeah! Well… there isn't much else she could surprise you with, so…."

"If I let you eat the rest of this meat, will you not bring up the surprise around me?"

"Deal."

* * *

><p>"Sooo, how does it feel to be smoke free for a month now Shikamaru?" his best friend asked while placing an arm around his shoulder.<p>

Shikamaru slightly grinned and shrugged. "It doesn't feel like much of a difference to me."

"Oh that's bullshit and you know it," Kiba exclaimed while taking a seat next to him. "I bet you feel like a whole new person."

"Exactly! Not smoking for a whole month is like a life changing experience… well more like a month changing experience, but you know what I mean." Naruto mumbled while settling down next to Kiba.

He continued to shrug and grabbed his drink. "Well it's only been a month, that's not really a long time."

Kiba rolled his eyes. "It's a long time for a smoker. A month for a smoker equals to a year."

"It certainly felt like a year."

"Exactly, and I'm sure that year of not smoking has already done wonders to that ninja body of yours." The blonde said with a curt nod.

It was Shikamaru's turn to roll his eyes. "Since when did the two of you get smarter?"

"Since forever, but _anyways_, where's Ino and this surprise of yours?" Kiba asked with suggestive eyebrow movements

He glared out the corner of his eye at Kiba and then Naruto since he was giving him the same reaction. "I don't know, I haven't seen her."

Chōji paused with his hand in the chip bag. "Did you even look for her? It's the end of the month and it's time for your surprise."

"No, I didn't look for her. I really don't care about a surprise. Especially one from Ino."

Kiba and Naruto shared a look before looking in his direction. "Like seriously, why are you lying to yourself? I'm sure you wanna know what Ino has to offer."

"Actually no, I really don't. I'm smoke free for the time being and that's all that matters. I don't need some surprise for doing something I should have done in the first place." He mumbled while finishing off his drink.

"Shikamaru, you make me wanna punch you in the face," Kiba started with a sigh, "why can't you accept that Ino just wants to give you a surprise for doing something good? Plus why can't you act the slightest bit interested?"

He shrugged at his questions and unknowingly reached for his pocket. The pocket where he use to keep his lighter to smoke. "Could the two of you stop bothering me about this? You're making me wanna smoke so I can avoid all these stupid questions."

Naruto and Kiba shrugged and decided to head to the other end of the bar. Shikamaru just sighed at the peace and quiet and looked over at his best friend still eating chips. "Are you gonna bother me about this Ino thing too?"

"Hm… I see the way you get mad about it and how much it makes you stressed out, so no I won't. Plus, I don't really care that much either." he stated before finishing off the bag and crumbling it.

"Well thanks. I don't see why the two of them bother me so much about it. There really isn't a point to."

Chōji shook his head. "Actually there is a point. If you manage to accomplish something as hard as not smoking for a month cold turkey without any slip ups or help needed, I think that deserves something for sure, but if you don't want it, oh well then."

He gave him a terse look after his statement. "I guess you're right. Maybe I should find Ino. Plus if I don't get my surprise, Naruto and Kiba will never let me live it down." He mumbled while getting off the stool.

His friend copied his actions. "I guess I'll let you go search then. Let me know what the surprise was when you see me tomorrow."

"Yeah, yeah, I will." He said to himself as he shoved his hands in his pockets. He was sure the surprise wasn't gonna be that special anyway.

* * *

><p>"Sakura, I'm so freaking out right now. I mean, it's been a month and he expects to me give him a surprise and now I don't think I'm ready for this." Ino jumbled together as she sat in front of her mirror and began to comb her hair.<p>

Her friend shook her head and walked over to the stressing blonde. "Look, you planned this, so you should be mentally prepared for this anyway, and two, I'm sure Shikamaru wouldn't care about a surprise anyway at this point."

"Hm, maybe your right, but… I still feel like I should give him something, not smoking for a whole month and getting the slap in the face that he doesn't get anything? Plus his Chūnin business starts in a couple days, he needs something to distract him from that so he won't start smoking again." She rambled on while clutching the comb pretty hard.

Sakura flicked her hand and removed the comb from her grasp. "Stop freaking out! It's no big deal."

"No big deal? Sakura, this is a huge deal, I'm about to, or in this case planning to have sex with my teammate of seven years and I don't know whether I should give it up or not. This is killing me from the inside out!"

She sighed before replying. "Look Ino, do whatever you want. If you have sex with Shikamaru, I'm sure he won't mind. If you don't give him anything, I'm sure he won't mind. Either way, your plan works out safe okay."

"But…."

"But what?"

"I really wanna have sex with him."

"Damnit Ino, just keep your life simple and fuck his brains out."

A smirk graced her lips. "That is definitely the best advice you have ever given me in your whole life forehead."

"Very funny pig, take that advice and use it very well." She said while placing a hand of her shoulder.

"Oh trust me, I will."

* * *

><p>"Ugh, I can't believe I'm about to do this." He mumbled while waiting to ring Ino's doorbell. While he was walking, his mind started to wander get the better of him. He even considered going back home and waiting till she found him, but of course he decided to face it like the man he was and just walk extra slow. As he stuck his hand out to touch the doorbell, the door suddenly opened and he came face to face with Sakura. "Uh, hey. Is Ino in there?"<p>

"Um, yeah she is… want me to tell her that you're here even though I'm about to leave?" she mumbled while gesturing towards inside the house.

He shrugged and put his hand back in his pocket. "Sure, go ahead."

Once Sakura returned, she nodded and opened the door wider. "She said you can come in. And good job on quitting the cigarettes for so long."

He nodded in return. "Thanks, and I guess I'll see you around." She gave him a small smile and walked in the other direction. He looked at her retreating form and slowly but surely walked through the front door of the house and looked around. Of course Ino was nowhere to be found. "Ino, where are you?"

"I'm in my room!"

Shikamaru slightly gulped and walked towards her room. The door was ajar and he slowly peeked in before fully opening the door. All he saw was candle light and Ino sitting at her mirror. "Hey."

Ino got up from her seat in front of the mirror and walked over to give her teammate a hug. "Shika, I'm so proud of you! You haven't smoked in a month without help or anything."

He slowly wrapped his arms around her waist and returned the hug with a smirk. "Thanks, it wasn't too bad."

"Well, I'm sure it wasn't easy as can be." Ino said while pulling back and rolling her eyes.

"It wasn't easy, but manageable." He mumbled while letting his hands go back into his pockets.

"But anyways," she started while taking a seat on her bed, "you still want your surprise?"

He looked at her on the bed with a racing mind. "What is it?"'

She patted the spot next to her on the bed. "What do you want it to be?"

He took the seat next to her. "I don't really have a request towards that since I never really thought about it."

"Hm, did anybody ever throw any ideas at you about what it could be?" she asked while looking at him.

Shikamaru bit his lip before making eye contact with her. "Naruto and Kiba kept poking fun and saying sex."

"Oh really?"

A small gulp rose in his throat. "Really."

She smirked and placed a hand on his thigh. "That sounds like a great surprise to me, what do you think about it?"

"It actually sounds pretty good." He managed to get out with her hand rubbing dangerously in his lap.

She removed her hand and got up to take her shirt off. "Good, cause you're gonna get it." She stated before she pushed him back on the bed and slowly crawled so that she was on top of him with her legs on the sides of his waist.

He sat up on his elbows. "Did you plan this?"

She took out her ponytail and shook out her hair. "Yes and no. I was getting cold feet till Sakura gave me some encouragement. "

He licked his lips with a smirk. "I'm glad she was able to encourage you." He said before he sat completely up and commanded her legs to wrap completely around her waist so that they were face to face.

Ino moved her face closer to his with a small smile. "Me too." She whispered before her lips finally covered his.

Once their lips made contact, that's when things started to get heated. Their lips were in a fight against each other. Biting, nipping, licking, sucking, and a tongue wrestle here and there in between. While their make out session was still in action, Shikamaru's hands found their way to her back and instantly started to work on her bra clasp. Ino whimpered to his touch and reached up to take his hair out to match her own. Once the clasp was undone and his hair was out, they pulled back from each other. She slowly but surely took off her bra and he ran a hand through his choppy hair. She bit her lip at the appearance of his dark brown hair touching his shoulders and then reached for the hem of shirt to pull it over his head.

He lifted his arms and reached for one of Ino's breasts once the shirt was thrown to the side. She arched into his touch in a way to get him closer. A smirk graced his lips and he pulled her flush against him, so they were chest to chest. She gasped at the feeling and slightly squeaked when he flipped the two of them so that he was on top. Ino gave him a questioning look until his face descended down to hers and gave her light kiss on the lips that trailed to her neck then down to her chest. As soon as the taut piece of flesh entered his mouth, her back arched in response once again. He nibbled and kissed her breast while his hand was gracing the one without attention.

He mouth moved on to the neglected breast for a moment before he let his tongue trail down to her navel and back up again. She shuddered absent-mindedly with softly closed eyes and was met by Shikamaru's face hovering over hers. He kissed her again, and this time with more passion than before. His hands trailing everywhere on her upper torso, causing her to moan into the kiss. He caught her lip in his mouth for a moment before releasing it and reaching down to remove her shorts. He looked up for her approval and got rid of them as fast as he could. As he was going to move back on top of her, he paused with a groan when he noticed Ino's hand placed on his arousal. She looked at him with mischievous light blue eyes and nodded towards his pants. He knocked her hand away and removed his pants just as fast.

As soon as they were off, he crawled back on top of her and began to kiss her neck with his obvious excitement rubbing in between her legs. The two of them made some type of response sound at the contact. Shikamaru's hand reached for her hip and little by little he moved down one of the sides to her underwear. His touch left heated goose bumps on her hip and she moaned. She decided to get a little dangerous herself and slipped a hand into his boxers for a grab at his ass. He groaned into her neck and ignored the giggle she let out from his response. He thrust his hips lightly against hers in revenge. Ino angrily whimpered and put her hand back in his hair. He smirked into her neck and continued to steadily remove her underwear. She lifted her hips to rid them completely once he got them down and commanded him to get rid of his.

Shikamaru moved a lock of hair out of vision and at leisurely pace took off his boxers while never breaking eye contact with Ino. She licked her lips in response to his full body view and commanded him to come back to her with her finger. The two of them met up in kiss full of lust and want since they were down to the most important part and fully nude. Just as Shikamaru's hand was about to travel farther than her navel, she stopped him in his motion. "Wait, I don't have any protection me."

He gave her a lazy look. "You've had this planned out and you don't even have protection."

"I'm sorry okay! It's just that I was second guessing myself and all…."

He rolled off of her and reached for his pants. "Don't worry, I have some."

She looked at him with curiosity as she sat up on her elbows. "Well it seems like you had this planned out."

"Actually I didn't, it was thrown at me by Naruto and Kiba before I left the bar." He mumbled while opening the wrapper.

"Well, we definitely have to thank them in the future." She said while watching him slip it on.

He made his way over to her and with a light kiss to lips whispered in her ear. "Definitely."

Shikamaru continued to kiss her all over before he positioned himself at her entrance. He gave her an asking look of approval and slowly but surely slipped himself inside. Ino clenched her eyes with light pain and pleasure while he gave her time to adjust and gently rocked his hips into hers. Eventually his speed increased once she was comfortable and bucked against him. His pace started off slowly rough and turned into fast rough. Her screams and moans containing his name was what drove him to achieve release for the both of them.

He could tell that their peak was soon coming due to the way her moans got louder, her nails were harshly digging into his back, her legs locked around his waist, her face even more scrunched up in pleasure, not to mention she felt even tighter wrapped around him. His arousal was beginning to twitch inside of her. Shikamaru put his face in her neck and with a couple more erratic thrusts, he was able to fulfill climax for the both of them. Ino's head was thrown back and she was unconsciously rocking her hips from the after math. He faintly kissed her neck as he pulled out of her and rolled off.

The blonde looked over at him out the corner of her eye with a small smile. "Did you like your surprise?" she asked with a somewhat raspy voice.

He looked at out the corner of his eye tersely. "Yes I did."

"Are you happy that you stopped smoking for this?"

He sighed. "Yes Ino."

Her blonde eyebrows knit together. "What's with the sigh?"

"We just had sex, I'm tired, and you're asking too many questions." He mumbled while facing in her direction.

A pout still graced her lips. "Fine, I'll just stop talking, but I suggest you leave. My mom will be home in fifteen minutes."

"You wait till now to tell me this?"

"I honestly thought you'd finish faster than that." She stated with a shrug before she got off her bed and walked to the bathroom.

He watched her retreating naked form and shook his head. Women were such a troublesome drag.

* * *

><p>"Sooo…? You're not gonna tell us what the surprise was?" The Inuzuka asked as he trailed up from behind him.<p>

Shikamaru gave him a look before looking straight ahead. He couldn't walk the streets without the two of them always prying into his life. "No."

"Come on! Could you at least give us a hint?" Naruto begged while coming up on his other side.

"No."

"Shikamaru," Kiba whined, "come on man, we're friends."

"So? That doesn't mean I have to tell you guys everything."

Naruto scoffed. "Uh, yes you do in this case."

"No I do-."

Kiba paused in front of him with his hand out in a stopping manner. He sniffed the air around Shikamaru before letting a grin cross his face. "You had sex."

Shikamaru's eyes slightly widened before going back to normal. "Leave me alone."

Naruto's mouth opened into a grin. "Me and him were right!"

He sighed. "Get away from me please."

Kiba stopped him again. "Before we leave you alone to bask in your non-virgin life, can you tell us was it good?"

He gave them the usual bored, lazy look before turning it into a smirk. "Yes it was good, and Ino says thanks for the condoms." He commented before walking off.

Kiba and Naruto gave each other a high five and then began walking in the other direction. "We gotta thank Sakura for telling us what was gonna happen."

"Before or after getting ramen?"

He thought about it for a moment and shrugged. "It's your pick."

"To Ichiraku we go!"

Shikamaru was still rooted to the ground from when he heard Sakura knew about this. He'd definitely have to thank her in advance someday too.

* * *

><p><strong>review please :]<strong>

**-k**


End file.
